La Orden de Tanathos
by Joan-Bevi
Summary: Fan fic basado en mis amigos de Harry Latino Guadalajara Un mundo dereriorado 15 años en el futuro, donde la traición, el miedo y el sufrimiento son los principales protagonistas.


**La Orden de Tanathos**

**  
****Capítulo 1.**** Tiempo significa Cambio **

- Byanka, ¿lista para morir?

- ¡Aléjate! –espetó la bruja, tumbada contra el suelo; llevaba las marcas de diez años de dolor ataviando sus brazos, su cuello y su rostro. La cicatriz de la barbilla, obra de _Cherry_, resplandecía contra la palidez de su rostro. La túnica de gala color perla que vestía se hallaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre.

- Te advertí que esto pasaría… de haberte unido a nuestra causa hace un par de años, las cosas pintarían mejor para ti ahora…

- Hay cientos de muggles y magos en este edificio, bastaría romper los cristales de ese auditorio –señaló con la mirada la elegante construcción que se encontraba a treinta metros, cuyos cristales daban a la azotea del _Hotel London Glowing_- para que nos viesen aquí... Ni siquiera tú podrías escapar de esto, habiendo tantos encantamientos anti-huida.

- Pues mira, pequeña amiga –respondió _Fénix_ esbozando una tétrica sonrisa-, todos los inútiles de ahí adentro sólo pueden ver un tranquilo jardín en la azotea… ¿acaso crees que los mortífagos no cuidamos los detalles? ¿No recuerdas que en clase vimos el _Muffliato_? ¿Acaso olvidaste las clases de ocultismo del profesor Shepard? No pensé que en dieciocho años alguien pudiese olvidar todo lo que aprendió en Hogwarts, y mucho menos una distinguida bruja diplomática como tú… ¡Oh! Y cómo olvidar todo lo vivido en la Orden, ¿no?

Byanka aferró con fuerza la varita, pero en ese justo momento _Fénix_ le golpeó el rostro con el bastón que asía en la mano izquierda. El grito de la mujer no inmutó a nadie dentro del auditorio, cuya construcción circular estaba formada casi en su totalidad por cristal.

- _Repulso _–susurró el mortífago, lanzando la varita de Byanka al vacío. Luego la tomó del rostro con fuerza, poniéndose en cuclillas, de modo que sus caras se encontrasen a escasos veinte centímetros uno de otro.

El labio de la bruja sangraba y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas silenciosas, pero en el momento en que su mirada chocó con el rostro largo y ojeroso de _Fénix_, su expresión cambió totalmente: emitía el más profundo rencor que un mago pudiese expresar.

- Aunque muera, ellos no se rendirán –rugió la joven Gryffindor con voz trémula.

- Señorita Collingwood… yo sé que _ellos_ no se rendirán, pero… _nosotros_ tampoco -dicho esto, amplió la sonrisa, mostrando unos irregulares dientes que contrastaban con su traje y capa negros.

_Fénix_ se puso en pie y apuntó directo al pecho de Byanka, quien mantuvo la mirada fría en los ojos de su adversario.

- Adiós… _amiga_… -alzó la varita y…

Silencio…

Dentro del auditorio del hotel brillaban las copas y las alhajas de cientos de mujeres, mientras los caballeros charlaban animadamente entre sí… los muggles desconocían que entre ellos se encontraban varios magos, pero ello no evitaba que los magos supiesen que más de un muggle sentía una extraña vibra en el ambiente, a causa de la gran cantidad de magia en el aire.

- Es para mí un placer presentar a la nueva presidenta de esta próspera empresa, _Helga's Cup_… ella, desde muy joven, mostró un fuerte interés por la caridad y la ayuda a sus semejantes… Y estoy seguro –comentó el hombre, cuyo poblado bigote y amplia barriga no podían disimular su orgullo ni la emoción que sentía en ese dichoso momento- que mi querida Priscila mantendrá los estándares de calidad en los alimentos y fármacos de la compañía, continuando con los trabajos de altruismo que siempre nos han distinguido –mientras decía esto, tras de sí se proyectaban fotografías donde un grupo de personas con uniformes amarillos entregaban cargas de víveres y medicamentos en regiones aparentemente devastadas por inundaciones, tornados, incendios y otros fenómenos-… sin más que añadir, ¡les pido un aplauso para mi hija!

Las palmas de todos chocaron una y otra vez, ahogando cualquier ruido o voz, como las gotas de tormenta que repiquetean en una noche tranquila.

Al estrado se acercó una elegante joven de piel blanca y ojos claros, cuyo vestido dorado sólo se veía opacado por el tocado de su melena rubia. Sus labios rosáceos se curvaron al encontrarse junto a su padre, y al abrazarlo el hombre no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas discretas.

- Gracias, papá… -susurró Priscila.

- Qué hermosa se ve la pequeña Prisci –repuso Daniel con su típica sonrisa, a la vez que los aplausos cesaban.

- Es para mí un tremendo honor estar frente a ustedes esta noche… -dijo Priscila, tomando el micrófono y dirigiéndose a todos con cierto nerviosismo- Durante doce años me mantuve lejos de casa por mis estudios, pero ello no evitó que aprendiese de mis padres…

- Yo sigo sin creer que Felicia y Lion se hayan perdido este momento –Ruth miró entorno a la barra de bebidas luego de su comentario… los integrantes de la Orden que habían asistido al evento estaban todos en ella, un tanto alejados de la multitud.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en esos cobardes? –inquirió Louis- En lo que a mí concierne, ellos dos están más que muertos –y apuró su bebida.

- Ellos no nos traicionaron… sus razones tuvieron, y no somos nadie para juzgarlos…

- Berenice, nos abandonaron en medio de la catástrofe de Uruguay… de no haber sido porque huyeron, habríamos salvado quinientas vidas, ¡quizá miles! –respondió Louis azotando su vaso contra la barra y logrando que lo que quedaba dentro saltara para esparcirse en la superficie de madera clara.

- Felicia y Lion no tuvieron la culpa de lo que les pasó a Mary Anne y Alice, y lo sabes… -repuso Berenice con expresión adusta, con un deje de melancolía impreso en sus palabras.

- Por favor, ya cállense –dijo Clemence antes de que Louis replicara-, no dejan escuchar lo que dice Priscila…

- ¿Y Jack no piensa venir o qué? –preguntó Daniel luego de un rato de escuchar el discurso de Priscila y se reanudara el evento.

- Mandó un _chasquido de letras_ diciendo que tenía noticias importantes… Aunque… tienes razón, ya es algo tarde, y mi hermano jamás llega tarde… a una fiesta…

- Hablando de perdidos, ¿alguien ha visto a Byanka? –cuestionó Berenice, con un tono sutilmente frágil, como una persona a punto del llanto.

- ¿Qué pasa Ber…? –comenzó a decir Daniel…

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡AYUDA!

El grito sobresaltó a todo mundo. Una mujer se encontraba en la puerta que daba al jardín, respiraba agitadamente y se observaba pálida, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el elaboradísimo peinado desecho.

- ¡Una mujer! Afuera… afuera…

Quienes se encontraban más cerca de ella se acercaron a sostenerla, pues la lividez de sus piernas amenazaba con dejarla caer y ser arrollada por los tantos curiosos que salieron a la azotea, cubierta por una noche purpúrea salpicada de motas plateadas.

Ruth, Berenice, Clemence, Daniel y Loius tomaron sus varitas por debajo de los no tan mal combinados trajes a la muggle y salieron junto con la multitud; una vez fuera, vieron el espectáculo que aterrorizaba a todos los invitados, mitad escalofriante mitad sublime: cerca de la barda que daba hacia las calles de Londres, varios metros abajo, se encontraba Byanka más pálida que nunca, con la perlada túnica confundida con la sangre de sus venas y sus cabellos castaños.

Los trescientos invitados estaban totalmente paralizados, pero en cuanto reaccionaron varios se acercaron corriendo a la mujer, siendo repelidos por un campo de energía que se tornaba visible al acercarse.

- ¡Byanka! –exclamó Clemence corriendo hacia su amiga; sin pensarlo sacó su varita (para asombro de muchos, incluidos sus colegas) y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mismos que rebotaron hiriendo a los curiosos que se habían aproximado más al cuerpo de la bruja.

Cuatro voces atronaron la noche de forma simultánea, expandiendo una onda de magia que dejó a todos los invitados en una especie de trance. Priscila y sus padres, que se habían mantenido alejados, se acercaron a Daniel y los demás.

Clemence se había arrodillado frente al escudo que envolvía el cuerpo de Byanka, usando su varita como si fuese un cuchillo… con resultados inútiles.

Al acercarse todos, el escudo se tornó visible varios segundos y luego se convirtió en las siguientes palabras, que flotaron ante de los sorprendidos ojos de la Orden:

_El inicio del Fin se ha suscitado  
Cayó la primer traidora a la Sangre_

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?

Jack, con el saco de su traje muggle a medio poner, apareció en el umbral del auditorio. Observó unos segundos a todos los invitados parados, como plantas humanas, y logró atisbar al corro entorno a Byanka.

- ¡Clemence! ¿Qué caraj…? –pero no logró terminar la frase; al llegar junto a los demás se quedó pasmado. Clemence estaba sollozando, mientras Priscila escondía la cabeza en los hombros de Louis, también llorando.

Jack apartó a todos y puso el cadáver de Byanka sobre sus piernas, agitándola inútilmente.

- ¡Byanka! ¡Byanka!

Luego miró el mensaje flotante, montado sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

- El principio… del Fin… -leyó, y a través de sus gafas las palabras fueron cobrando sentido.

- Jack, creo que… -pero Jack interrumpió a Daniel al levantarse bruscamente, buscando en su saco un trozo de pergamino.

- Tenemos… tenemos el primer co-código… -el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar fluidamente, pero parecía más seguro que nunca en su vida- Va… vamos a evitar que _todo_ acabe…

…

- Debiste haber sido más sutil hermanito, un Avada Kedravra y listo…

- ¿Por qué siempre te pones a cuestionar cómo hago las cosas, eh?

_Cherry_ y _Fénix_ caminaban a lo largo de un amplio pasillo, bañado por la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la Luna que se colaba por los amplios ventanales.

- _Cronos_ se pone pesado cuando no hacemos las cosas como lo ordena…

- No tiene por qué quejarse, todos estarán demasiado ocupados llorando por su amiga como para darse cuenta de lo que haremos… y cuando todos caigan será aún más fácil conseguir el objetivo.

Llegaron frente a una gran puerta. _Fénix_ tocó con su bastón y la puerta se abrió.

_Argenta_ abrió la puerta; llevaba el rostro tapado por un velo, pero su túnica color plata era inconfundible.

- Señor, ya inició la fase, y fue todo un éxito… _Parca_ cumplió con su parte, y no se quebró su actitud durante la operación.

El sillón de respaldo alto con el que hablaba, propio de un cliché de villano, crujió cuando su ocupante se levantó. Su silueta contrastó unos instantes contra el ventanal delante de la silla.

- Muy bien, mi estimado James… asegúrate de decirle a _Parca_ que su amado prometido sigue con vida…

- Sí, señor…

- Y otra cosa más, necesito que saquen a Corleone de Azkaban y encuentren a nuestros viejos amigos… El Ministerio descifró el primer código y un viejo subordinado me lo ha entregado amablemente hace una hora.

- ¡Qué bien! –bramó _Cherry_ emocionada.

- _Argenta_ –susurró _Cronos_- dile a tu hermana que necesitaremos algunas de sus delicadas antigüedades… renuncia ahora mismo en Hogwarts y prepara las maletas, que Islandia nos espera.

La mujer junto a la puerta asintió y salió sin decir nada, en el momento justo en que _Cherry_ se volvió para regocijarse con ella por su brillante futuro.

- ¿Iván y Gregory tienen asuntos importantes? –preguntó _Cronos_ como hablando con el aire, pero _Cherry_ se encargó de disipar sus dudas.

- No, Iván vuelve de una gira y Gregory sigue gastándose la herencia de su abuela…

- Bien… entonces, reúnanlos… mañana tenemos que asistir a un funeral.

- Sí –respondieron _Fénix_ y _Cherry_; en el momento de llegar a la puerta, _Cronos_ les habló en un tono gélido.

- _Fénix_, hazme el favor de limpiar la puerta… ambos sabemos que la sangre mezclada es tan asquerosa como la de los muggles…


End file.
